Radvile The Cupcake
Radvile Radvile aka "Cupcake", aka "Sunshine", aka "Gummy Bear", aka "Sweetiepie", aka "OH GOD YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY" is a gurl that comes from quite polite and sweet family. Personality of Radvile is really mysterious thing, she is innocent inside but deep down in her heart she hold nothing more but love. She is usually kind, always helps people with their problems and tries to be more useful in another way. Her personality contains 3 roots of Rad: Cute Rad - Mad Rad and Lewd Rad. Cute Rad - is a casual form of Radvile that is found to be known as normal Rad everytime, she provides help, always keeps up that GOODESS SMILE up her face and looks at life cheerfully. Mad Rad - quite rare form of Radvile that is usually found when she gets pissed about current things. Radvile uses poor language, insults people, beats up little children (or Tomas) and etc. Aggression that is contained in this form is easily determined, she does not smile like she always does, she has her BIG BLUE EYES looking towards the people that she hates. Lewd Rad - errmm , lolz this form is not easily achieved but is more common than Mad Rad. In this form Radvile is found to be really passionate about erotic things, not precise erotic things. She talks in dirty language (erotic language) and gets men hooked up just by her SWEET LIPS that opens every centimeter just after she whispers something dirty. In this form people notice that her looks differ than from casual form, she looks more open to everyone, chest part of her become most centered part of her body (if its not her BEAUTIFUL eyes) and it attracts any male figure that looks upon her. She demands for attention in during her lewd from and easily gets it, that is most loved personality form by Tomas just so u know :P..... Radvile is a good gurl and a good friend (more than a friend ;***) and she easily talks with new people, gets more friends. She is pretty social person but becoming the one with centras would make her UNSTOPPABLE. Innocence/Blood Stained Heart Brief story of her is that she always develops ways to look more innocent that everrr, people know that she is innocent inside by just looking at her. This is caused because of her being always kind and lovely to everyone that creates this idea of her being most innocent person evahh. Blood Stained Heart what is most likely inside her soul, people who know that she might be different person are agreed to this pact of believing her to be opposite to pure innocent gurl. She might have crossed her paths by commiting something incredibly cruel and bloody, but that is not proved to be actual fact, its just a guess by people. :** Love life Well, there is no exactly proof of this but she might be actually interested in one guy who calls him self by DeLoggi name. But that is not known yet, she is so closed about her love life that nobody with excalibur sword could get passed through her mind. Although even if she doesn't show any signs of love, she might secretely love him and yet he definitely loves her BY HIS ENTIRE SOUL and so on, but if she ever notices his bloody soul that is so down for her that she doesn't give him attention because he might be too hot but lolz he is not fuukkkkk. Just love him already, life would be good with him, who im Kidding.... she deserves better prince on the horse than some douchy town center hobo. Town Center Her soul could be binded to Town Center to create impulsive reaction on every single person on Earth and cause Destruction.... to be continued..